Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a technique for communicating with other devices via a network.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for equipping a data processing apparatus such as a digital camera with wireless communication function, and transmitting image data retained by the data processing apparatus to an external apparatus is known. By using the function, it has become possible to transmit image data more easily to an external apparatus.
In recent years, a digital camera equipped with a simple access point (for example, micro access point) function has been also known. When a digital camera activates the simple access point function, another apparatus detects the digital camera as an access point, and participates in a network formed by the digital camera. By doing so, it becomes possible to cause the digital camera and another apparatus to easily communicate with each other.